


Come After Me

by MathildeWithAnE



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Mash-up, humour and sass topped with a sentimental glaze, no song or lyrics, not suitable for fluff-free diets, on the menu tonight, only music and dialogues from the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathildeWithAnE/pseuds/MathildeWithAnE
Summary: "You'll turn my head, Jack Robinson."
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 49
Kudos: 65





	Come After Me

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  `"Age cannot wither her, nor custom stale  
> Her infinite variety. Other women cloy  
> The appetites they feed, but she makes hungry  
> Where most she satisfies."`   
>    
>  \- William Shakespeare   
>    
> 


End file.
